The removal and insertion of shafts into cores for paper rolls such as tissue rolls is a complicated and labor intensive procedure. The typical shaft, which acts as a spool or spindle, for a tissue roll may weigh 7,500 pounds. A typical core upon which the tissue is wrapped may weigh 90 pounds. It is difficult for personnel to manually handle these cores or to manipulate the shaft for removing the shaft or inserting it back into a core.